wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dishonor on Vithion V
Dishonour of Vithion V was an a xenocidal defensive campaign fought against the Ork forces of WAAAGH! Nitgrokh in the Vithion System by the Cobalt Leviathans Space Marine Chapter. Background Astropathic signals reach the Pakari that WAAAGH! Nitgrokh was closing in on the Vithion System in numbers rarely seen. Rallying the whole of the Tribe of the Triumphrat Rangatira Aleki set sail into the void to answer the call to war once again. Arriving in system before the WAAAGH! Aleki went about solidifying their defenses as best he could. For while he and the First Company were able to make it in time no other reinforcements would arrive. Choosing to sacrifice the rest of the system Aleki, alongside elements of the Imperial Guard, Navy and the planetary defense force dug in on the Hive World Vithion V. Vowing to defend the lives of its 100 billion citizens these stalwart defenders of the Imperium turned their gaze skyward ready for what was to come. By the time WAAAGH! Nitgrokh entered system the defenders of the Imperium were ready to hold against the tide of foul green xenos. While the other worlds in system were quickly demolished the world of Vithion V stood strong. The first layer of defense being in the void. Led by the Leviathan's Grace, flagship of the Cobalt Leviathans, the elements of the Imperial Navy and remainder of the Chapter's fleet lead a deadly dance. Choosing to take the enemy head-on the Navy was left to blockade the planet itself while the Chapter sailed forth and sought to swiftly decapitate the foe. The cumbersome ships of the Orkish fleet could not keep pace with the lightning fast movement of the Cobalt Leviathans. One after another Kroozers were brought down, their lives ending in balls of quickly extinguished flames. Despite their success, however, the Orks seemed to be endless in number, and as time passed the Cobalt Leviathans' fleet was forced back into the gravity well of Vithion V. Despite holding the Orkish fleet at bay in high orbit, landers, inevitably, broke their way through towards the surface of the planet. While the orbital gun embankments shot them down in their thousands plenty still managed to break through the clouds of flak fire. Soon Orkish tribes started to gather outside the hives of the world, only to find themselves falling into the jaws of a lurking leviathan. Divided into squads the members of the Cobalt Leviathans quickly cut down any major group that made landfall, choosing to meet their foe on the field rather then hunker down behind the various Hive city walls. This tactic would prove effective until Keokoa, fleet mistress of the Leviathan's Grace, contacted Rangatira Aleki and informed him that their position was no longer tenable and the Chapter alongside the Navy would be retreating from high orbit. Calling back the members of his Chapter Rangatira Aleki enacted the second phase of the defensive plan, break the remainder of the Orks against the walls of the Hive cities. With this newfound freedom of orbit the trickle of landers quickly became a flood, with the green menace establishing footholds all across the toxic fields of Vithion V. Drawn by instinct, Nitgrokh landed his personal Rok on the outskirts of Hive Kransic where Rangatira Aleki himself commanded from the fore. Rallying to their Warlord the Orks landing upon Vithion V found themselves drawn towards Hive Kransic and what would be the biggest 'scrap' on the planet. Seeing this gathering stage as an opportunity to end the WAAAGH! once and for all Rangatira Aleki decided to gather his forces and ride out in an attempt to take Nitgrokh's head. This sudden attack caught the gathering Orkish forces off guard, allowing for the Cobalt Leviathans to push their way through to Nitgrokh's personal Rok, Land-Smasha. Little did the Cobalt Leviathans know that Nitgrokh was waiting for them, having seen some of the Chapter's tactics he kept his best Boyz and Nobz within Land-Smasha. These reserves burst forth as Rangatira Aleki reached the base of the Rok, descending upon him and his squad with choppas in hand seeking to slay the Master of the Leviathans. Despite these attempts however Rangatira Aleki managed to kill his way clear of the descending mob that had surrounded him and his Ranga Leo (Honor Guard). Though over half of the Ranga Leo was left slain the Chapter Master forged onward to find the Warlord himself deep inside Land-Smasha. Once again, though Nitgrokh would prove his cunning, for within the heart of the Rok Nitgrokh awaited his "guests" alongside a contingent of Meka Nobz. Quickly they fell upon the marines and the brutal brawl that ensued saw Rangatira Aleki standing alone among the piles of dead Orks and marines alike with Nitgrokh sitting above on a throne of rusted metal laughing at the scene before him. Stepping down from his throne Nitgrokh in broken Gothic thanked Rangatira Aleki for the show but it was time for a "true scrap". With that warning Nitgrokh surged forward sweeping his choppa and his power klaw at the Chapter Master, a vicious battle ensued with Nitgrokh and Rangatira Aleki taking and trading blows. As the brawl continued Rangatira Aleki felt himself starting to lose ground. Realizing he was on the ropes Rangatira Aleki made a desperate play, allowing a chappa blow to connect and become wedged in his own chest Rangatira Aleki triggered a pair of Krak grenades, intending to take Nitgrokh out with himself. While sound in theory, the Ork managed to turn at the last moment with only half of his body being blown apart by the explosion. With the death of Rangatira Aleki and the majority of the Cobalt Leviathans alongside him the Orks quickly overran the ground forces on Vithion V and the remaining fleet manages to break off into the warp before they are overwhelmed. Though the Cobalt Leviathans alongside the Imperial Navy were forced to retreat the Ork threat was blunted and WAAAGH! Nitgrokh was delayed, if only for a time. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines